In general, an object is not able to be located quickly and accurately in a normal warehouse, market shelves, logistics, and pharmacy management system such as medical institutes. A pharmacist in a medical institute dispenses and makes up a prescription from a doctor. Under a large workload, the pharmacist has to accurately locate target medicine from one or more medicine cabinets as soon as possible. However, it is difficult for a human to remember storage positions of a large variety of medicine. The pharmacist may spend a lot of time on searching for a storage position of target medicine. Moreover, the pharmacist may mistake medicine names listed on the prescription or obtain medicine placed on wrong positions. To ensure the pharmacist to make up prescriptions from the doctor to reduce medication error and medical malpractice due to human carelessness as well as to enhance the effectiveness to make up prescriptions is an issue to be solved.